


Sunshine Turns the Sky to Gold

by myrifique



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Small Fandom and Rare Pairing Drabblethon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the only one that can save me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Turns the Sky to Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failegaidin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failegaidin).



Buffy leads her slayer army somewhere in England. Faith tries to follow her for a year; she's grateful to Buffy and following seems easier than trying to make her own path. But the year passes and she still doesn't really feel like she belongs, in this castle always full of girls arguing and borrowing each other's clothes and for whom being a slayer doesn't need to be heart-wrenching.

So she hitches a ride with Giles to go to the airport, and then to somewhere-anywhere. She heard about Los Angeles being thrown into Hell, and she thinks of going there, helping Angel who always helped her - but the memories of prison and general darkness get in the way of that idea and she decides to save the world somewhere else.

She's in the South of France when she meets him. He's walking around town, and he seems to be anywhere but where he wants to be. He's surprised to see her, and she starts to wonder if he forgot about her when he begins to tell her about half-goddesses and being a ghost and walking away. Faith isn't known for her listening skills, so she invites him along on her motorcycle, just saying that it'll be faster than walking. He seems to consider the pros and cons for a second before coming aboard, and she knows her slightly stuffy Wesley is still in there somewhere.

They try to kill a hundred vampires in every town before moving out. It turns out that it's pretty sunny around the Mediterranean Sea, and their goal is a little longer to reach every time. It feels good to just do what they were meant to do, slowly eradicating evil side by side, without feeling like there's always a bigger scheme to worry about. They always find a small place to live in, to share. He tries to teach her to cook, she laughs that he's housewife enough for the both of them but still spends a lot of her time bargaining at the market so he gets the freshest ingredients. They sleep in the afternoon when the sun is too hot, and they wait for dusk to fall every night, reading and watching TV and talking quietly. She knows she should be annoyed with the domesticity of it all, but she forgets about it when he wraps an arm around her in his sleep.

They'll probably never stop being broken, but she figures out fixing a couple of pieces together can't hurt.


End file.
